rapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
50 cent
Curtis James Jackson III,(nacido el 6 de julio de 1975 en Queens, New York), mas conocido por sus fans como 50 Cent, es un cantante de Hip-Hop y Rap. Se volvio famoso gracias a sus álbumes Get Rich or Die Tryin' ,The Massacre y Curtis, todos estos multi-platinos. Tambien es conocido por liderar el grupo G-unit. thumb|right|200px|50 Cent G-unit G-Unit es un grupo de Rap liderado por 50 Cent y sus compañeros Lloyd Banks, Tony Yayo. Es uno de los grupos más dominantes en el mundo del hip-hop. Muchas espectativas hay sobre el significado de la G de G-unit, algunos dicen que significa Gangsta, otros dicen que esta asociado al millon de dolares (porque G representa un millon de dolares). Frases celebres #"Get the hell outta here" #"Shut the fuck up" #''sigan poniendo frases'' #Yo soy especial. La gente especial tiene más aceptación. # Eminem y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas, él se basa mucho en sus experiencias. Yo hago lo mismo. #Hay muchos gangsters de estudio, creo que el 90% de la gente en el hip-hop... No me los creo. Hasta que no los veo en situación, no los creo. #"Get Rich or Die Tryin" es lo mejor que he grabado nunca. #Si no hiciera música volvería a vender crack #�� pone frases ingeniosas y posee un gran talento como productor, pero todavía no sé quién es Kanye West cuando le escucho. Escuchando su disco, no sé quién es, sólo sé que ha tenido un accidente de coche". #��Creo que Kanye West tiene éxito gracias a mí. Los fans de 50 Cent buscaban a alguien no agresivo y fueron detrás de lo primero que apareció y ese fue Kanye West, por eso su álbum vuela alto #No sé cuándo lanzaré mi próximo álbum. ¿Creen que el público necesita un descanso? Pues les daré un descanso. Quiero ver qué hacen si yo me siento durante un minuto. Cuando digo 'sentarme' no quiero decir que me mantenga inactivo. Me iré de USA durante un tiempo para progresar en mi carrera internacional y mientras tanto, ellos pensarán que estoy en mi casa congelándome... entonces regresaré y les remataré". Discografia Álbumes *''The Power Of The Dollar (1999)'' *''Guess Who's Back (2002)'' *''Beg For Mercy (Con G-Unit) (2003)'' *''Get Rich Or Die Tryin’ (2003)'' *''The Massacre (2005)'' *''Get Rich Or Die Tryin’ (BSO) (2006)'' *''Curtis (2007)'' *''Before I Self Destruct (2009)'' Colaboraciones Algunas canciones que ayudo a hacer 50 cent: 8 Mile Soundtrack (Eminem) *2002 Love Me (Obie Trice, 50 Cent, Eminem) *2002 Places To Go (50 Cent) *2002 Rap Game (D12, 50 Cent) *2002 Wanksta (50 Cent) *2002 Till I Collapse Freestyle (50 Cent) The Hunger for More (Lloyd Banks) *2004 On Fire (Lloyd Banks feat. 50 Cent) *2004 I Get High (Lloyd Banks feat. 50 Cent & Snoop Dogg) *2004 Warrior Pt.2 (Lloyd Banks feat. 50 Cent, Eminem & Nate Dogg) Encore (Eminem) *2004 Never Enough (Eminem feat. 50 Cent & Nate Dogg) *2004 Spend Some Time (Eminem feat. 50 Cent, Stat Quo & Obie Trice) *2004 Encore (Eminem feat. 50 Cent & Dr. Dre) *2004 Yeah (Eminem feat. 50 Cent & L.UR.) Thoughts Of A Predicate Felon (Tony Yayo) *2005 So Seductive (Tony Yayo feat. 50 Cent) *2005 We Don't Give A F*** (Tony Yayo feat. 50 Cent, Olivia & Lloyd Banks) *2005 I Know You Don't Love Me (Tony Yayo feat. 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks & Young Buck) Eminem Presents: The Re-Up (Eminem) *2006 The Re-Up (Eminem & 50 Cent) *2006 You Don't Know (50 Cent, Eminem, Ca$his & Llyod Banks) *2007 Jimmy Crack Corn (Eminem & 50 Cent) *2006 Ski Mask Way (Eminem Mix) *2006 Can't Leave Em Alone(Ciara Feat. 50 Cent) Curiosidades *El actuo como protagonista en un pelicula llamada Get Rich or Die Tryin (2005) en la cual actua como Marcus *Es muy conocido por haber recibido 9 disparos y haber sobrevivido sin heridas graves.